I Will
by JohnXavier
Summary: After a wild party Clark finds out how Lana feels about him. C/L.


Clark Kent always seem to be scared of changes into his life, maybe because he was so different from other people in his age  
. For starters he wasn´t from around here, he was an alien.He had incredible powers like heated vision and x-ray vision,  
second because he couldn´t do any thing that could put up his powers for everybody, like sports. But Clark didin´t have such  
a bad life. He had great friends, lovely parents and a crush, a huge crush, something beyond a crush for one of his  
friends, Lana Lang. She was all he ever wanted since he could remember feeling attracted to women. Lana was really an unique   
beauty, with dark, long hair and a naturally hot body, she was such a good friend of Clark. His others friends were great too  
, Pete made him laugh, Chloe brought to him his innerstate of justice and curiosity, while Lex gave him the opportunity to be  
something more, but with Lana was different, with her he could almost be himself, they stayed and looked at   
each other, laughing around for hours in his loft, and their friendship brought the human side of his. But with this feeling   
other feelings for Lana were also brought up. All Clark could think in the endless hours they spent together was that he   
could never be with her, really with her, kissing, holding hands and stuff, and that made Clark really sad, because Lana had  
a jurk as boyfriend, and she couldn´t see that Clark would make her happy and not Whitney. But he knew that wasn´t going to   
last because she spent more time even with him than with Whitney.  
  
  
  
  
At SHS  
  
Clark was walking side by side with Pete when they saw Lana and Whitney making out badly  
``Just let it go, Clark`` Pete said, lookin at his friend´s face  
``Let it go of what?´´asked Clark still looking at Lana and Whitney  
`` That´´ said Pete getting into the Torch office  
`` hey guys´´ said a cheerfully Chloe  
`` hi`` Clark and Pete said between laughs  
`` What??´´ asked Chloe knowing what they were laughing about  
`` hey Chloe it seems that your hair went to a metamorphosis´´said Pete without hiding his laughs  
`` i just wanted to change my hair a bit´´ said an insecure Chloe  
`` Chloe your hair is purple´´ stated an serious Clark  
`` Let it go, Clark. Hey Chloe i think is very good´´ said another voice in the door of the torch  
`` Thanks Lana, hey come in`` said an cheerfully Chloe  
`` i cant, Whitney is waiting for me`` she said while Pete and Clark looked at each other with a disgusting face because of   
Whitney.  
`` Actually i wanted to talk to you, Clark`` said Lana and Clark moved his expression quickly  
`` Whats up, Lana?`` he asked  
`` nothing much, i wanted to know if our study session at the Talon is still on for tonight?``  
`` Sure, ill be there at eleven´´  
`` Great, ill see ya guys...´´ she said and waved them goodbye   
`` hey why are you studiyng so late?´´ asked innoncently Pete  
`` is the only time she can and...´´ said Clark being interrupted by Chloe  
`` And Clark Kent can never miss a study session with the love of his life Lana Lang`` she said in a mean way  
`` yeah... i mean no thats not it..is just...´´ said Clark blushing  
But Chloe interrupted him again:`` you just answered my question...Bye guys i have to go to Chemistry Class...Hugh``  
`` Bye Chloe`` they both said and hang out for a whole class at the torch, since they had the firt class free  
  
  
`` So whats up with you and Lana...As i can see you still have feelings for her`` started Pete  
`` As i can see she still likes Whitney, but i can feel thats not gonna last, in her free time she spents more time at my   
loft than with whitney, and she is always complaining about him. We are very good friends and i just dont know if i can stay   
without her friendship, thats why for now i wont make a move, but as soon as they are over ill start with the Kent charm``  
Clark and Pete shared a good laugh with Clark´s last statement.  
  
After Class  
  
Clark was at his loft getting ready to hang at Lex´s, now that their parents were off to Metropolis for the week,for the  
day only coming back for the study session with Lana, but when he got to Luthor mansion he was surprised to find several cars   
standing in the front of the Luthor mansion, and when he got inside he saw heaven, several women in their thong bikini and  
with their top off and the men there were at that party were with their swin suit  
`` My guest of honor has arrived´´ said Lex greeting Clark with a warm hug  
`` Hi Lex`` said Clark still a little confused  
`` Welcome to my beach party i would invite Pete but he´d probably..``  
`` Huging and thanking you for all this`` interrupted Clark  
`` very funny, hey get yourself a swin suit and have fun with our ladies`` said Lex  
`` ill just do that`` said and cheerful Clark  
  
At midnight , in the Talon  
  
`` Nell, im a little worried at Clark, he said he´d be there at eleven and he´s not here i called his house and left like ten  
messages and he doesnt call me back, he is never done that...``  
`` Come down Lana im sure that tomorrow he´ll be at school with a good excuse, now lets go home sweetie``  
`` Yeh lets go, Nell``  
  
At the Luthor mansion  
  
`` Men, im having the best time ever!!!!`` said Clark to Lex as he and Lex were dancing the Boom Boom Boom dance with the   
ladies.  
´´ i Know me too!!!`` replied Lex taking one of the girls to his room.  
`` Hey ill be right back`` said a girl to Clark and he started to remember he had to do something tonight, but he dismiss it   
and went looking for the girl.  
  
The next day  
  
`` Man i have to go to school, bye Lex, and thanks``said Clark rushing to the door to start using his superspeed  
`` Never mind`` said Lex still in the bed with that girl  
  
At SHS  
  
``Hey man how was your study...you look a mess!``said Pete  
`` Yeah i was at Lex´s and there was this party and...`` started Clark, but Pete interrupted him  
`` And you got a girl´s penny!!! Hey is the same cloths u were wearing yesterday...someone got laid last night!!`` Said Pete  
in a hi-five position  
`` Clark Kent where were you last night?`` started an angry Lana  
``im sorry?`` sais a confused Clark  
`` Our study session last night!! hey did you pass your mothers perfume? And why are you wearing the same cloths as yesterday  
and...wait a minute why, do u have a penny in your back pocket?`` asked a jeallous Lana  
Lana had been having feelings for Clark since the last two months when they grew together and her and Whitney, besides the   
make outs sessions were growing apart, and now she found herself jeallous of her friend who previoustly had feelings for her  
``im really sorry, i totally forgot it le me make it up for you..``  
``Where were u last night?``said Lana as Clark blushed  
Clark was deseperated because he didnt want Lana to know about the party, but Pete had such a big mouth  
`` He was at a P-A-R-T-Y!!!``Pete shouted and Clark tought for one moment that his head was going to turn into a tomato, so   
blushing he was.  
`` Really?`` Lana didnt seem happy, was just Clark or she was jeallous of him, it couldnt be she was dating Smallville High´s  
biggest jock Whtiney Fordman, next to his popularity Clark was just a big loser....  
``And where about the penny?`` She asked with a desperate look in her eyes   
``That u will have to ask Clark...``Pete said receiving Lana´s look as jeallous towards Clark   
`` To be truth i dont know... i was with Lex and some....girls...and thats all i can remember...``said a blushing Clark  
``Did you drink?``she asked  
`` Certainly dont because there wasnt any alcohol at the party`` Clark said almost sure that Lana was jeallous  
`` And why are u with the same cloths as yesterday?`` she asked adding a question to the interrogatory  
`` The party just over...like twenty minutes ago...``he said in a shy way  
`` Look Lana im really sorry cant we study tonight?`` he asked with the wrong sensation that the interrogatory was over  
`` Did u think u...u know u did it? Lana asked with almost tears in her eyes, at that time Pete was already out of the   
conversation having stop at American History class  
`` I really dont know...im feeling miserable i fell used...im dissapointed with myself...`` Clark said with a miserable look  
`` Cmon i bet u didnt Lex wouldnt let u do it with some girl`` it was time for the Lana friend to take the charge and not the  
In-love-with-Clark Lana...  
`` I dont know...``  
But then Lana felt that it was to painful to be around Clark and knowing he had moved on while she was in love with him  
and she realised that it was time for her relationship with Whitney come to an end  
`` Goodbye Clark i see u around`` She said all of sudden with tears in her eyes heading to Whitney to break up  
  
  
At Clark´s loft  
  
`` Men why did i let Pete tell Lana about that party? now she thinks im a drunk jerk like Whitney and...``  
`` Hey Kent can i have a word with u?`` asked, for Clark´s surprise, Whitney  
`` Hey Whitney what are u doing here?``  
`` I wanted to talk to u about Lana....we broke up`` he said bringing pitty to Clark´s eye  
`` I´m really sorry `` said Clark  
`` That wasnt meant to be...But im here to talk about your feelings for Lana...Do u like her Kent?``  
`` To be honest Whitney i do...but i never meant to see you breaking up..i just wanted to see her happy``  
`` I know that Kent...and u know she is really pissed off with u right now? She never wants to speak to u again``  
`` why is that? said Clark with a desperate look in his eyes  
`` Because she thinks that you´ve moved on with the whole party thing...But she likes u more than ever..and thats why she   
broke up with me, she made me promess not to tell u but if i were u i´d pay her a visit..and see what happens, See ya Kent``  
Clark couldn´t believe it. Lana had feelings for him and she just broke up with Whitney to be with him. Well, not to be with   
him, maybe but he knew that if he could do something very special to her she would be with him. And then he knew since if he  
invited Lana to some place she wouldn´t go because she was too mad with him.   
  
At the Luthor Masnsion  
  
``Lex can i ask u a favour?`` Clark asked as soon as he got to the Luthor mansion  
``Shoot it``  
`` When u have the mansion free?``asked an insecure Clark  
``In about three years.Why?``asked innocently Lex  
`` U won´t believe it u know that Lana isn´t talking to me right?``  
`` Yeah she might have mentioned it``  
``Yeah well she isnt talking to me because she thinks that i´ve moved on from her and it would be too painful for her to talk  
to me``  
``Really?`` said Lex with a bit of false surprise  
``What? did u know she had feelings for me?`` asked Clark in disbielif  
``We all knew, but u are really slow when it comes to see other people´s feelings...``  
``Yeah, well now that i know this i wanted to make a surprise for her, u know that if i ask her something she´ll probably say  
no.That´s why i tought u could call her over to make some counts for the Talon and when she got here i would make her a   
really big surprise, but if u can´t leave the mansion that´s ok i´ll figure something out``said Clark, looking at the window  
``Never mind...While you were enjoying the view i made some calls and the mansion is free saturday night``said camly Lex  
``Really?`` asked Clark amazed with Lex´s versality``Thanks`` now this is my plan...``he started..Lana would never forget   
this night  
  
Saturday night at the Talon  
``Hey Nell could u get that?``asked an busy Lana  
``Sure sweetie``said Nell in response ``Hey is for u is Lex``  
``Hey Lex what´s up?`` asked Lana so smooth as only she could be  
``Nothing much..Can u come over now? We really to get this taxes in the mail by monday and tomorrow ill be out of town``said  
Lex as innocent as he could be  
``Sure... i´ll be there in twenty minutes...``asked Lana getting ready to go to the Luthor Mansion  
``Great...just great!!`` couldn´t hide his enthusiasm  
``What?`` Lana asked   
``Nothing see ya in twenty``  
``Right``  
  
  
At the Luthor Mansion  
  
``Hey Lex why did u answer the door?``asked Lana feeling something strange  
``My employees took the day off...enter and make yourself comfortable i´ll go get us something to drink``  
  
Just when Lana entered the living room she saw, amazed, a rain of red roses her favorite..and then a letter got tenderly to   
the floor. Lana open up and saw Clark´s writting  
`` Lana, i know that you aren´t talking to me. But i just want you to know how i feel about you. This rain is just the   
beginning`` And then it all of sudden Creed´s With Arms Wide Open started to play.And when she came back to the letter a   
voice started to speak the letter as she read it, it was Clark´s voice and Lana felt his voice in to her heart and turned  
around to see Clark getting down the stairs with his eyes on her. As they got closer he said the last phrase of the letter  
``Lana i want you to know that i love you and i always will.`` he said between her tears``I love you too Clark`` she said  
and then they shared the best kiss in their lives and enjoyed a great dinner at the Luthor Mansion..and then went out for a   
walk and Lana introduced Clark as her new boyfriend to her parents and Clark could only feel two voices saying ``Take good  
care of her son``. And he said loudly ``I will``. 


End file.
